


Football is coming home

by boys_best_friend, fandom_James_Bond_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Euro 2020, Football, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018
Summary: Недалекое будущее; М приглашает коллег посмотреть финал Чемпионата Европы по футболу, но у 007 и Кью есть занятие поинтереснее.





	Football is coming home

__**От:** М  
**Кому:** все  
**Тема:** Football is coming home  
**Дата:** 06.07.2020 

_Дорогие коллеги,_  
Приглашаю вас на совместный просмотр финального матча Чемпионата Европы по футболу.  
Место: конференц-зал  
Дата и время: 12 июля, 19:00  
Дресс-код: неформальный  
Напитки (алкогольное и безалкогольное пиво) и лёгкие закуски за счёт бюджета*.  
Прошу не считать это приглашение обязательным, участие по желанию.  
Буду рад всех видеть в неформальной обстановке. Нам нужен небольшой корпоратив. Поболеем за наших вместе! Пусть же футбол вернется домой! 

_*пронос собственных напитков и закусок, а также приглашение третьих лиц не поощряется._

_С уважением,  
М_

В назначенное время в конференц-зале с самым большим плазменным экраном в МИ-6 собралось всего пятеро сотрудников, одним из которых был сам М.

— Я рассчитывал, что откликнется больше людей — сказал Мэллори, с трудом пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Рассчитывал он, судя по батарее бутылок и упаковок с чипсами на столе в углу зала, минимум человек на тридцать. — Конечно, мероприятие добровольное, да к тому же сегодня воскресенье...

— Всё в порядке, сэр, нам больше достанется, — бодро заверил его Бонд. — Больше места, футбола и вообще, — он махнул рукой в сторону импровизированного бара.

— Не хочу никого обидеть, но этот факт многое говорит о социальной и семейной жизни каждого из нас, — заметил Кью. — Наверняка все остальные смотрят финал Евро дома или в пабах, с семьями и друзьями, а то и на стадион достали билеты.

— Что ж, лично я рассчитывал именно на вашу приятную компанию, коллеги, и рад, что вы приняли приглашение. Санкций против тех, кто не пришёл, не последует, но... я всех запомню. — Мэллори достал пивные бокалы и начал открывать бутылки. — Безалкогольное у нас никто не пьёт?

— Отличный выбор, сэр, — прокомментировал Бонд. — «Гиннесс», «Магнерс», чипсы «О’Доннеллс»... а ирландского виски нет?

— В моем кабинете, Джеймс. Принесу, если наши выиграют. То есть, как только выиграют.

— Я не удивлён, что ты, Джеймс, променял выходной на пиво за счёт бюджета, — поддел коллегу Таннер.

— Лично я, Билл, нахожусь здесь по любезному приглашению нашего начальства, которому никогда не могу отказать. И, кстати, у меня был билет на «Уэмбли», но теперь где-то в ВИП-ложе пустует одно кресло. — Бонд кивнул на экран, где шла трансляция церемонии закрытия чемпионата.

— И я бы могла там быть, — сообщила Манипенни, принимая бокал с сидром из рук М. — Мой парень подарил мне два билета еще ко дню рождения.

— Так давно! — с видом знатока вставил Мэллори.

— Но его лучший друг очень хотел на финал, и я уступила свой билет ему. — Она отсалютовала бокалом экрану. — Привет, ребята, надеюсь, вам там весело.

— А вы, Таннер, — спросил М, — неужели не собирались на стадион?

— Собирался, — вздохнул тот. — Но взял себя в руки и решил, что посмотрю по телевизору. Иначе выйти на работу в понедельник не получилось бы.

— Да уж, Билл, все мы помним, как ты в прошлом году съездил на финал Лиги Чемпионов с внеочередным отпуском за свой счет, — поддел его Бонд.

— Ну а вы, Кью? — продолжил опрос Мэллори.

— Я в любом случае собирался прийти в офис сегодня, проконтролировать расчёты текущего проекта. Люблю работать в тишине. — Он покосился на Бонда. — У тебя правда был билет на финал? Ты его перепродал?

— Нет, его бросила в камин одна импульсивная женщина, которая мне его и предложила, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил 007.

— Что еще за женщина? — напрягся квартирмейстер.

— Жена одного спортивного чиновника. Просто знакомая. Ну, мы были раньше знакомы, близко... она сказала, что у нее есть билет и предложила пойти вместе с ней. Я попросил еще один, для друга, которого хочу взять на финал, она отреагировала слишком эмоционально. А могла бы отдать свой билет моему другу. — Бонд выразительно посмотрел на Кью, который весь засиял от удовольствия. — Но не все так великодушны, как наша Ив.

Мэллори почти с нежностью обвёл взглядом подчинённых, которые по разным причинам собрались посмотреть вместе с ним финал чемпионата Европы. Самых преданных и бескорыстных сотрудников МИ-6. Он поднял свой бокал:

— Предлагаю выпить за нашу сборную и её будущую победу! В шаге от европейского чемпионства, впервые — желаю удачи нашим игрокам! За Англию!

Все дружно выпили и расселись в первом ряду кресел перед экраном. На стадионе в это время разворачивали огромные национальные флаги: сборная Англии готовилась сразиться за титул чемпионов Европы с какой-то маленькой балканской страной, которую вечно никто не мог запомнить.

— Судя по их форме, это сборная по шахматам, а не по футболу, — прокомментировала Ив, и все рассмеялись.

— Когда начнут представлять команды? — поинтересовался Таннер, уже ополовинивший свой бокал «Гиннесса».

— Билл, ты что, не знаешь состав нашей сборной?

— Знаю, Джеймс, но хочется поржать над фамилиями сербов.

— За какой клуб вы болеете? — спросил Мэллори, чтобы скоротать время за светской беседой. — Я всегда болел за «Челси», еще до Абрамовича. Мои отец и дед поддерживали эту же команду.

— Glory, Glory, Man United! — проскандировал Таннер, подняв бокал. Сдержанно и негромко, но с таким чувством, что все присутствующие легко представили его на трибунах с фаером в руке.

— Я за QPR, — продолжил Кью. И, уловив вежливое недоумение коллег, пояснил: — «Куинз Парк Рейнджерс», из западного Лондона. Самая недооцененная команда, если вы спросите мое мнение.

— Конечно, никто не может ее оценить, потому что никто о ней не знает, — ухмыльнулся Бонд. — Я не потомственный болельщик, но клуб «Селтик» мне, если можно так выразиться, душевно близок.

— А вы, Ив? — М обратился к мисс Манипенни.

— Предпочитаю пляжный футбол, — пожала она плечами.

— И какая команда ваша любимая?

— Наша, конечно. — И добавила: 

— Я сама играю за местную команду. Стою на воротах.

Мужчины в замешательстве умолкли, представив, как одетая в бикини мисс Манипенни хватает мяч в прыжке и упруго падает на песок. К счастью, в это время наконец-то началось представление команд на телеэкране, а вскоре судья подал сигнал к старту матча.

Англичане быстро открыли счёт, вызвав бурю эмоций на «Уэмбли» и в конференц-зале МИ-6, где по этому поводу были раскупорены очередные бутылки с «Гиннессом» и «Магнерсом». Однако после первого гола «львам» больше не удавалось прорвать оборону соперника, который к тому же постоянно давил и создавал опасные моменты. 

Первый тайм пролетел незаметно, и, когда в перерыве М предложил делать ставки, с каким итоговым счётом завершится игра, Кью сообщил: с наибольшей вероятностью, Англия победит со счётом «два-ноль». С меньшей — «два-один». Он давно разработал математическую модель расчёта шансов на выигрыш в футбольных матчах, и конкретно для сегодняшней игры его модель учитывала все возможные варианты развития событий, включая травмы игроков, удаления с поля и изменение погоды.

— Потрясающе! — искренне поразился Мэллори. — Надо было проконсультироваться с вами заранее и сделать ставку у букмекеров.

— Я уже сделал, — самодовольно сообщил Кью.

— Не в размере всей своей зарплаты? — осторожно поинтересовался Таннер, но вместо ответа получил от коллеги загадочную улыбку.

К середине второго тайма Бонд окончательно потерял интерес к игре и только курсировал между баром и рядами сидений, каждый раз пересаживаясь всё дальше от экрана. Кью, который не слишком интересовался ходом матча с самого начала, следовал за ним, и вскоре оба оказались на последнем ряду.

Толпа на «Уэмбли» уже вовсю распевала «Football is coming home», а Мэллори и Таннер потихоньку начали подпевать, когда в ворота англичан влетел мяч. Пение резко оборвалось, и даже Кью с удивлением приподнял бровь.

— Грязно играют боснийцы, — процедила Манипенни. — Судья сейчас разберётся и не засчитает.

Но судья засчитал. Автор гола, форвард с дьявольским набором согласных вместо фамилии, радостно сорвал с себя футболку, обнажив покрытые татуировками широкие плечи и рельефный пресс. Капитан команды тут же запрыгнул на руки своему товарищу, обвивая его ногами, прижался всем телом и смачно поцеловал в щёку. Под ворчание Таннера «никаких мозгов у этих албанцев» дерзкому форварду выдали жёлтую карточку. Глядя на всю эту сцену, Кью ощутил острую потребность расстегнуться: вдруг стало жарковато. Бонд бросил на него понимающий взгляд, придвинулся ближе и просунул руку под край его кардигана, а потом и под рубашку, прижав прохладную ладонь к горячей спине квартирмейстера. Тот поставил стакан и задумчиво погладил бедро Бонда. Игра на стадионе приняла опасный оборот, но для них двоих становилась всё менее увлекательной.

— Я действительно не интересуюсь футболом, — доверительно шепнул Джеймс на ухо Кью.

— А как же «Селтик»? — тоже шёпотом спросил тот.

— Я просто знаю это название.

Кью заговорщически взглянул на него.

— Выходи через минуту после меня, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Налево и еще раз налево от зала. Есть кое-что поинтереснее футбола.

Он выскользнул наружу, стараясь никого не потревожить, — нормальное поведение человека на вечеринке с обильным распитием пива. Бонд выждал минуту и отправился следом. На экране за его спиной в ворота Англии забили еще один гол.

Бонд повернул в коридоре два раза и оказался у входа в подсобку конференц-зала, где хранились сопроводительные материалы. Дверь, которую Кью отпер своим электронным пропуском, была призывно приоткрыта, в щель выдвинут уголок табуретки. Джеймс вошёл, толкнув табуретку внутрь, и дверь за его спиной захлопнулась.

В кромешной темноте на него налетело что-то горячее, шершаво-влажное, порывисто обхватило его руками и ногами, ткнулось волосами в лицо, губами — в шею. Бонд стиснул Кью в объятиях, одновременно пытаясь устоять на ногах и осыпая его поцелуями, куда придётся. Плечом зацепил выключатель, под потолком зажглась тусклая лампочка. Растрёпанный Кью в руках Джеймса смотрел на него горящим взглядом из-под бликующих стёкол очков.

— Готов к игре, седьмой номер? — выдохнул он.

— Как всегда, мой капитан.

Бонд усадил Кью на пустой офисный стол возле одной из стен — судя по всему, с её обратной стороны находился экран, на котором шла трансляция матча:

— Атака Кейна... Ловрен перехватывает...

Второй тайм как раз подходил к концу. Кью торопливо начал раздеваться, Бонд со знанием дела помогал ему: кардиган в одну сторону, рубашка — в другую, брюки вместе с трусами, обувь — всё под стол. Кью успел вытащить из кармана и сунуть в ладонь Бонда маленький тюбик, прошептав:

— Спонсор нашего матча — смазочные материалы из аптеки «Бутс».

Бонд кивнул, тоже нетерпеливо избавляясь от рубашки и расстегивая брюки. Времени было в обрез, и если они оба хотели вернуться к коллегам, не вызвав подозрений, стоило быстрее переходить от слов к делу. Но Бонд на мгновение отстранился и выдохнул, залюбовавшись обнажённым телом Кью в слабом свете лампочки: по выходным квартирмейстер посещал не только офис и матчи QPR, но и спортзал.

Ничего, кроме чуть съехавших на нос очков — без них он был бы слишком голым. Джеймс провёл ладонью, а потом, для верности, и языком по груди Кью, дразня его и нарочно затягивая процесс:

— Ты не думаешь сделать татуировки? Как это модно у молодёжи сейчас.

— Сразу, как только получу свой выигрыш по ставке на сегодняшний матч, — процедил тот и привлёк Бонда к себе, нетерпеливым поцелуем припадая к его губам. Застонал слишком громко на фоне звуков игры за стеной, когда влажные пальцы Джеймса проникли в него.

— Ш-ш, потише, капитан...

Кью замотал головой и прикусил нижнюю губу, откидываясь на стопку плакатов с оргструктурой МИ-6. За стеной чья-то заботливая рука сделала звук погромче:

— Опасный момент... аут!

Стиснутый коленями Кью, Бонд вытащил пальцы и тут же вошёл.

За стеной Роуз готовился пробить угловой, а Джеймс уже привычно обнаружил верный угол наклона и двигался быстро, яростно, как всегда поначалу, радуясь, что шум телетрансляции перекрывает их тяжёлое дыхание и сочные шлепки его яиц по ягодицам Кью. Сминая спиной корпоративные схемы и графики, Кью едва ли не бился затылком о стену при каждом толчке Бонда, кусал губы и сжимал его коленями с неожиданной силой, вынуждая двигаться быстрее — квартирмейстер всегда любил такие блицы в опасных локациях. Бонд навалился, нарочно замедляя темп и чувствуя, как твёрдый член Кью пачкает им обоим животы смазкой. Решительно оттолкнул руку, которую Кью попытался просунуть между ними:

— Никакой игры руками, соблюдай правила, кэп!

Кью издал разочарованный стон и сам себе зажал рот. Многотысячный стадион за картонной стенкой ревел и громыхал, на этом фоне Мэллори что-то возбуждённо вещал о штрафном ударе. Бонд двигался медленно, растягивая удовольствие, мучая Кью нарастающим напряжением — и сам ощущал, как дрожат и подгибаются колени. Свисток судьи...

— Джеймс, да черт возьми! — исступленно прошипел Кью.

— Т-с-с, дай мне еще немного времени... 

Ещё немного... За стеной судья назначил дополнительные минуты игры. Кью вдавил холодные пятки в спину Джеймса, не давая ему отстраняться, заставляя двигаться короткими, сильными толчками, и сам заерзал, насаживаясь глубже и кусая ребро ладони, чтобы не выдать себя. Хлипкий офисный стол и до этого ходил ходуном, а теперь предательски начал скрипеть. Бонд больше не мог сдерживаться. Не отводя взгляда от лица Кью, от его ресниц, порхающих за стёклами очков, он обхватил его член ладонью и сделал несколько резких, в их общем темпе, движений. Ткнулся губами в висок Кью, в мокрые от пота завитки волос и довершил дело ещё несколькими судорожными толчкам. Повалился на Кью, задыхаясь в его объятиях — их общий стон наслаждения утонул в криках и овациях:

— Го-о-о-л! Это гол! Гол сборной Англии! Счет два-два! 

Футбольный комментатор за стеной надрывался радостными воплями; Мэллори, Манипенни и Таннер аплодировали. Бонд и Кью кое-как сползли со стола, измученные и мокрые, словно оба только что отыграли два тайма. Пара заляпанных плакатов рухнула на пол рядом, но никто не обратил внимания. Джеймс даже на мгновение отключился, устроив подбородок на макушке Кью — всего на какие-то секунды, пока квартирмейстер не завозился в его объятиях:

— Будь другом, передай салфетки для мониторов, за твоей спиной.

Оба привели себя в порядок и более-менее быстро оделись, Кью даже протер очки и застегнул кардиган сверху донизу, и, соблюдая приличия, оба вернулись на свои места в зале с интервалом в минуту. На них никто не обратил внимания: дополнительное время закончилось с равным счётом, и команды били друг другу послематчевые пенальти. Таннер и Мэллори вцепились обеими руками в пивные стаканы, Манипенни перестала дышать. Маленький носатый капитан команды-соперника вышел на позицию для удара... гол, еще одно очко в их пользу. И вот к мячу подошёл Гарри Кейн. Стадион притих. Удар!.. Штанга. Англия проиграла.

— Твою же мать... налево! — в сердцах произнёс Таннер.

Английский народ на трибунах безмолвствовал, маленькая команда сотрудников МИ-6 тоже. Хорватские игроки радостно подбрасывали своего капитана к погрустневшему небу Альбиона.

— Ну что ж, — в конце концов нарушил молчание Мэллори. — Игра есть игра. Всё по-честному. Главное, что все получили удовольствие от матча, так ведь?

Подавленные Ив и Билл уныло кивнули.

— Пожалуй, всё же стоит принести виски из моего кабинета. — М поднялся и бросил взгляд назад. — Джеймс, слышите? Кью?

Оба крепко спали на заднем ряду: Бонд — привалившись к стене, Кью, в съехавших на кончик носа очках и косо застёгнутом кардигане, — к его плечу.


End file.
